Valves are commonly used in process control systems to control the flow of process fluids. Sliding stem valves (e.g., a gate valve, a globe valve, a diaphragm valve, a pinch valve, etc.) typically employ a closure member (e.g., a valve plug) disposed in a fluid path to control the fluid flow through the valve. Typically, the closure member is configured to engage a valve seat (e.g., a seat ring) disposed in the flow path through the valve. A valve stem operatively couples the closure member to an actuator that moves the closure member between an open position and a closed position to allow or restrict fluid flow between an inlet and an outlet of the valve. In operation, the control member may be moved toward and/or moved away from the valve seat via the actuator to control the flow of fluid through the valve.
To provide a tight shut-off or a seal, the closure member typically engages and aligns with the valve seat when the valve is in the closed position. Thus, any misalignment between these components may cause undesired leakage. Variations in the structure or dimensions of the components arising from, for example, an imprecise manufacturing process may cause such misalignments. Thus, during manufacturing, a closure member and/or a valve seat is typically formed in accordance with precise (e.g., tight) tolerances or a high degree of dimension control, thereby significantly increasing manufacturing complexity and costs.